This invention relates to panels such as may be used for creating structures serving as temporary room dividers, screens, exhibition stands, and the like, the panels providing surfaces which may be used, for example, for display purposes.
Our British Patent Specification No. 1,561,785 discloses a panel comprising two sheets of a substantially rigid material and two lengths of edging strip each including a body part which defines a channel extending along the strip, each edging strip further including a tongue extending along the strip and projecting from said body part, on the side of the body part remote from that on which said channel opens, said two sheets of a substantially rigid material being superimposed and having sandwiched therebetween said tongues of said edging strips.
A panel of this kind is hereinafter referred to as being "of the kind specified".
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of making a panel of the kind specified.